The Mysterious Mare Do Well/Gallery
The official Rainbow Dash Fanclub Rainbow Dash Fan Club Treehouse S2E8.png|Let's see what's inside! RD's Own Fanclub.png Scootaloo declare wonderific S2E8-W8.png|That's an awesome mane, Scootaloo! SnipsObjectsS2E8.PNG|Hold it! Rainbow Dash Fan Club Meeting S2E8.png Scootaloo hear voice S2E8-W8.png|What about super-ultra-extreme-awesomazing? Scootaloo whatever u said S2E8-W8.png|"Uh...whatever you said." Rainbow Dash giggle S2E8-W8.png Rainbow Dash Laughing S2E7.jpg|Ditto, and the image has a wrong name (sorry) Heroism Rainbow Dash cloud sky dipping swimming mout full.png|Cloud smoke, don't breathe this! Rainbow Dash cloud backstroke S2E8-W8.png Rainbow Dash looking out S2E8-W8.png Rainbow Dash breaking through S2E8-W8.png|Head first into a well. Don't try this at home! Rainbow Dash going down a Well S2E8.png|Don't go in there! It's dark. Rainbow Dash emerges from Well S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash saves the filly! Rainbow Dash rescues Aura S2E8.png Rainbow Dash rescues a filly S2E8.png Mdw 11.png|Hooray! I won't be eaten by Redeads! Rainbow dash awkward smile 1.png Rainbow dash awkward smile 2.png Rainbow dash blush.png Mare using Rarity's scream S2E8-W8.png|A mare whose scream sounds like Rarity's scream from Swarm of the Century. Heartstrings and Bon Bon S2E8-W8.png|Heartstrings and Bon Bon. Cliff.PNG|Why would Ponyville have roads that lead to a cliff? Rainbow Dash saves a foal S2E8.png Mdw 8.png|Why do I look like an alien? Mdw 9.png|A mother, relieved at the safe return of her foal. Rainbow Dash holding a foal S2E08.png RDCamerasS2E8.PNG|Probably not the best way to hand a baby over. rainbow.JPG|RD's awesome pose Twilight she kind awesome S2E8-W8.png|No, but she is kinda awesome Mdw 6.png Balcony cracking off S2E8.png Mdw 7.png Balcony breaking off S2E8.png|The balcony breaking. Rainbow Dash rescues Pony Citizens S2E8.png Derpy Rainbow Dash 3 S2E08.jpg|Derpy Hooves celebrating for Rainbow Dash. Pony Crowd Cheering S2E8.png Rainbow Dash showing off S2E08.png Twilight getting to head S2E8-W8.png Pinkie Pie - You may be right S02E08.png|You may be right, silly Fame Rainbow Dash & Fans.png Rainbow Danger Dash S2E8.png|Danger's my middle name! Rainbow Danger Dash with sunglasses S2E8.png|Rainbow Danger Dash! Spike S2E8.png|Spike, Rainbow Dash's ghost writer. Applejack S2E8.png Twilight, Pinkie & AJ S2E8.png AJ & Rainbow Dash immortalized.png|How'd you like to be immortalized as my friend? Applejack & Rainbow Dash S2E8.png|Immorta-what? Your Neighborhood Rainbow Dash.png Spike & Twilight Sparkle S2E8.png|Are you taking notes? Rainbow Dash and her ghost writter S2E8.png|But I'm far too busy saving lives to stop and write. That's why I hired Spike as my ghost writer. Pinkie Pie & Rarity S2E8.png|Spike's a ghost! Rarity upset and ears down S2E8-W8.png|Upset by Pinkie's exit. Rainbow Dash with her fans.png Rainbow Dash with Dinky.png Rainbow Dash with Alula S2E8.png Rainbow Dash with Noi S2E8.png|Smile and give her a hug Rainbow Dash with Pina Colada S2E8.png|She just loves me <3 Twilight looks cool S2E8-W8.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Lemon daze.png Lemon Daze S2E8.png|Scootaloo has a rival Rainbow Dash with her fan S2E8.png Cheery Beryy falling in Air Ballon S2E8.png Cherry_Berry_plummeting_in_a_hot_air_balloon_S2E08.png Cherry_Berry_in_a_hot_air_balloon_S2E08.png Cherry_Berry_frightened_in_a_hot_air_balloon_S2E08.png Falling Air Ballon S2E8.png Mysterious Mare Do Well.png|I'm Batmare! Cherry_Berry_saved_by_Mysterious_Mare_Do_Well_S2E08.png DARKWING - I mean.. Mare Do Well.png Cherry Berry and other ponies S2E8.png Mayor S2E8.png Rainbow_Dash_beaten_to_the_save_S2E08.png Rainbow Dash Angry S2E8.png Rainbow Dash frustrated S2E8.png The_Mysterious_Mare_Do_Well_is_not_Twilight_Sparkle_S2E08.png Witness_to_a_great_rescue_S2E08.png Mdw 1.png Rainbow Dash stopping the cart S2E8.png Ow! S2E8.png Mare Do Well appears at cliff S2E8.png|Mare Do Well Appears Mare Do Well Steep Cliff S2E8.png Mdw 3.png Construction Site.png Mdw 13.png|Oh my gosh... Ambrosia 3.png Mare Do Well on Crane S2E8.png Mdw 14.png Mare Do Well and rescued workers S2E8.png|Mare Do Well after rescuing the workers Rainbow's Epic WTF face.png|Best. Face. EVER Ambrosia 2.png S2e08Hoofer Dam.png|Hoofer Dam Hydroelectric Generating Station HeroS2E8.PNG|Ponyville needs a hero. Rainbow Dash hero S2E8-W8.png Rainbow Dash get flooded S2E8-W8.png Rainbow Dash stopping the leak S2E8.png|Easy peasy Rainbow Dash somepony here S2E8-W8.png Rainbow Dash do it myself S2E8-W8.png|"Eh, guess I'll have to do it myself." Rainbow Dash in water S2E8.png OutOfBreathRainbow S02E08.png|"Too... much... water...". Rainbow Dash saved by Mare Do Well S2E8.png Mare Do Well using magic S2E8.png|That glow looks a little familiar... Mare Do Well reparing the Dam S2E8.png Mare Do well fixes the Dam S2E8.png Ponies_cheer_for_Mysterious_Mare_Do_Well_S2E08.png Rainbow Dash wait minute S2E8-W8.png|"Wait a minute!" Rainbow Dash I do S2E8-W8.png|"I do have a leg up on her!" Mare_Do_Well_with_Wings_S2E08.PNG|Mare Do Well: An Alicorn? Rainbow Dash for the love S2E8-W8.png|"Oh, for the love of Pete..." Trying too hard CameoFluttershy.PNG Fluttershy S02E08.png Twilight quite bit study S2E8-W8.png|"Quite a bit of studying." Rainbow Dash & Spike S2E8.png|Don't write that, Spike! Fluttershy's loling.PNG Better than Mare Do Well! S2E8.png Fluttershy's playing innocent.PNG Rainbow Dash flying S2E8.png Rainbow Dash & Granny Smith S2E8.png Rainbow Dash assisting Granny Smith S2E8.png Rainbow Dash shoving Granny S2E8.png Rainbow Dash pushing Granny Smith.png Rainbow Dash Slapped by a purse S2E8.png|POW Right in the kisser! Granny Smith angry at Rainbow Dash S2E8.png|I didn't wanna cross the street in the first place! Rainbow helping Amethyst Star S2E8.png|"Oh brother" Rainbow V.S. Peanut Butter Jar S2E8.png Rainbow Dash V.S. PB Jar (2) S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash, Substitute Colt Rainbow Dash V.S. PB Jar (3) S2E8.png Amethyst Star disapointed S2E8.png Amethyst Star with PB Jar S2E8.png Rainbow Dash opens Peanut Butter Jar S2E8.png Rainbow Dash the Victor S2E8.png Amethyst Star & her daughter S2E8.png|Uh, thanks Aren't you milking this S2E08.png|"Aren't you milking this a bit?" Amethyst Star Angry S2E8.png|Oh, you're amazing alright. An amazingly- Amethyst Star what that S2E8-W8.png|She cut me off in mid sentence! Rainbow Dash obtaning the mower S2E8.png Rainbow Dash mowing the lawn S2E8.png Rainbow Dash's Victory S2E8.png|"Another great feat of heroism!" Ponies_look_at_Rainbow_Dash_S2E08.png Sad Rainbow Dash on grass S2E8.png|Poor Dashie... Revelation Rainbow Dash sad on a cloud S2E8.png WeirdLipDash S02E08.png Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo S2E8.png Mayor_prepares_for_her_speech_S2E08.png Mayor at Parade S2E8.png Mayor giving out a speech S2E8.png Mysterious Mare Do Well rally posters Batman S2E08.png|Batpony Ponies_gasp_at_Rainbow_Dash's_confrontation_S2E08.png Rainbow Dash & Mare Do Well S2E8.png|Now we'll see who you really are Rainbow Dash holds down Mare Do Well S2E8.png|Gotcha! Mystery_Solved_S2E08.PNG|Mystery... solved! Rainbow Dash surprised S2E08.png Pinkie Pie as Mare Do Well.png|Surprised? Twilight Sparkle as Mare Do Well.png|Twilight! Applejack as Mare Do Well.png|Applejack! Cherry_Berry_says_sorry_S2E08.png Pinkie_Pie_accepts_Cherry_Berry's_apology_S2E08.png Main ponies S2E8.png|A little?! Rarity I made costumes S2E8-W8.png|"I made the costumes!" Rarity fabulous S2E8-W8.png|"Fabulous..." Rarity say so myself S2E8-W8.png|"If I do say so myself." Rainbow Dash Saddened S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash learns a harsh lesson Happy RD S2E8.png|Ohhhh. That makes loads more sense Sounds like you got a letter to write S2E8.PNG Spike's friendship report S2E8.PNG I wrote the whole thing S2E8.PNG Dear Princess Celes S2E8.PNG|Dear Princess Cel- It's a real ghost! S2E8.PNG|Look out! It's a real ghost! Letter time S2E8.PNG Rainbow Dash Winking S2E8.png|''Wink'' Category:Season 2 Category:The Mysterious Mare Do Well images Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Galleries